Lilly de Vill
by CleaUndiscovered
Summary: Cuando Cruella y Ursula caen a travez del portal al mundo sin magia, su desafío más grande no será aprender a vivir en un lugar nuevo sino la inminente realidad de ser incapaces de dañar al pequeño dragón. Cambios, frustración y desiciones que cambiarán sus vidas por completo. AU: Cruella y Ursula se hacen cargo de Lilly.
1. Chapter 1

Lilly de Vill.

Cuando el túnel de luz y energía se cerró a sus espaldas, por un instante le costó recordar qué había pasado minutos antes; mientras su abrigo se llenaba de lodo y el frío empezaba a calarle hasta los huesos de una forma... Desconocida; fue el llanto del pequeño dragón lo que la hizo recordar los eventos que la habían llevado a esa oscuridad, parecía un bosque y apoyandose en un tronco seco se incorporó del suelo con el que parecía el dolor de cabeza más intenso de su vida... ¿Por qué todo se sentía con mas fuerza?

-¿Ursula, querida? –Llamó mientras revisaba a su al rededor con la tenue luz de la luna. -¿Estás muerta?

-Eso te gustaría. –Respondió saliendo de entre unos arbustos con el esbozo de una sonrisa.

-Tal vez... ¿Dónde estamos?

-No tengo idea. –Su voz fue suave y al sentarse a su lado cayó en cuenta. -¿Cruella?...-Inquirió ansiosamente.

-¿Puedes matar a esa cosa? No me deja pensar.-El llanto del dragón aumentaba mientras hablaban.

-No... Cruella... Mis tentáculos...

-Querida, a mi no me gustan esas cosas, por todos los cielos, calla a esa cosa.

-No, Cruella, no están, mis poderes...

-No seas ridícula. –Su intensa mirada cobalto brillaba incrédula mientras se aproximaba a ella.

-No están... Ese túnel, ¿Nos volvió ordinarias?

-Tal vez no es el túnel, tal vez es el lugar... Mírame, cómo me veo ¿Soy distinta? ¿Mi cabello?

-Eres la misma, no puedo creer que estemos atrapadas con esto. –Confesó al tiempo que se movía en dirección al llanto, había que hacer algo respecto al dragón, no podían pensar.

-Por Dios, si no lo matas tú, lo haré con mis propias manos, de cualquier forma parece que estamos muy lejos de Maléfica.

-Cruella...-La llamó

-Querida, deja de decir mi nombre en ese tono por favor, es molesto.

-No es un dragón, es una persona.

-¿Una persona?... –Se aproximó con el crujido de las hojas bajo sus tacones y el frío vigorizante sobre sus mejillas, ahí estaba, dentro del enorme huevo roto, la pequeña hija de Maléfica, solo que no era un dragón, era una persona, una ruidosa.

-¿Qué esperas, Ursula? Mátala.

-Caímos en un túnel tratando de recuperarla, disculpa si no me parece lógico acabar con ella, pero siéntete libre de disponer de la criatura como gustes. –Indicó haciendo una seña con las manos.

Era pequeña, muy pequeña, tal vez como un gato... Cruella odiaba a los gatos, siempre se había visto a si misma como una persona más de perros, perros grandes ¿Qué podían hacer ellas en ese lugar con un gato ruidoso? –Calla... –Le ordenó como hacia con sus animales y calló en cuenta de que no trataba con un gato ordinario. –Duerme... –Ordenó de nuevo y podía sentir como su poder era efectivo a pesar de que el aura de sus palabras no se presentaba al expresarlas.

-¿No tienes poderes? –Quiso saber su compañera, sorprendida de ver como la pequeña no respondía a las ordenes.

-Los tengo, ella no, en este mundo es sólo una persona... Al menos por ahora... si permito que siga viva... –Explicó mientras aproximaba sus manos al cuello de la niña, su llanto se estaba volviendo ronco y al momento que sus manos sintieron la piel se dio cuenta de que estaba helada... En un respiro, cerró ambas manos al rededor del diminuto cuello y ante el cálido contacto la pequeña guardó silencio... Una de las manos de la mujer, automáticamente dejó el cierre en el cuello y se posó en la nuca mientras la otra bajaba y tomaba con firmeza la diminuta espalda... No entendía sus acciones, solo seguía de forma automática y con suavidad presionó a la niña dentro de su abrigo, contra su corazón haciendo que el llanto cesara por completo, ante la mirada atónita de Ursula. –Cállate... No quiero una sola palabra de esto, jamás, haré que te coman los peces... –La mujer parecía genuinamente confundida por sus propias acciones... Era la primera vez que trataba de matar a un niño y su maldición obligándola a actuar así... Era demasiado..

-¿Te parece si... Te escolto a ti y a...

-Lilly

-¿Lilly? –Inquirió ocultando una sonrisa completa caminando a sus espaldas.

-Es una flor venenosa... –Explicó girándose. -¿Tienes algún problema?, tu cara se paralizó en un gesto estúpido de felicidad, te recuerdo que no tenemos idea de dónde estamos.

-Para nada... Tienes razón, ¿Te parece si caminamos hasta encontrar algún camino? No podemos pasar la noche en este lugar...


	2. Chapter 2

Traigo ahora el segundo capítulo de este fanfic, serán cortos, al menos por ahora y espero que encuentren interesante y estimulante la historia.

Dedicado a Yandi. Obvio.

Lilly de Vill.

Capítulo 2: Un mundo nuevo.

-No voy a hacer esto, no hay forma de que lo haga, no lo haré. –La voz ronca de Cruella se aferraba a sus palabras mientras Úrsula la miraba.

-No sabemos nada de este mundo, cariño, solo que ni mis poderes ni los de Lilly sirven así que te sugiero que cedas a las cosas que al menos podemos entender de este lugar.

Ambas mujeres estaban de pie ante una casa de antigüedades "Se compra joyería de Oro y Piedras Preciosas, Mejoramos cualquier precio". Se leía a la entrada de la misma.

-Me niego.

-Necesitamos monedas de este mundo para conseguir ropa acorde, daré mi corona, pero tu collar y tus aretes nos pondrían en una mejor posición. Sin mencionar que necesitamos conseguir donde dormir.

-¿Por qué no simplemente robas ese lugar y matas a los dependientes? Sería mucho más sencillo.

-¿Y por qué no los matas tú? –Inquirió con ambas manos en la cintura y tras girar los ojos, Cruella utilizó su brazo libre para quitarse los pendientes y el collar.

-Toma. –Dijo aún sin poder resignarse. – Más vale que algún día los vuelva a ver.

-Haré lo posible, cariño. –Sonrió y ambas entraron a la tienda. –La niña se encontraba dormida pero sabía que si querían mantenerla viva, necesitarían encontrarle algo de comer pronto.

-¿Crees que podamos encontrar una vaca en este mundo? Esta cosa ni siquiera tiene dientes. –Quiso saber en un intento de alimentar a la niña.

-Encontraremos algo. –Úrsula parecía extrañamente tranquila y eso la hacía sentir perturbada. –Buen día, ¿Hay alguien? –Preguntó.

La tienda entera olía a humedad y polvo y estaba repleta de repisas con antigüedades.

-Buen día, damas, ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes? – La voz de un anciano surgió desde el fondo de la tienda, segundos antes de que pudieran divisar al hombre.

-Necesitamos vender unas piezas de joyería.

-Por supuesto, déjenme ver. –Expresó sacando un par de lentes gruesos y una lupa. – Ustedes no parecen de por aquí. – Su declaración fue seguida por un breve escaneo visual. -¿Nueva York?

-¡Que hábil! De ahí venimos. –Úrsula Sonrió, la otra mujer no estaba impresionada en lo absoluto. –Estas son las piezas de joyería.

-Veamos… Esto es oro blanco… muy bello y… Por Todos los cielos… Nunca había visto un diamante tan enorme y son tres. –Alzó la vista, extrañado por la circunstancia.

-Son una antigua herencia. –Cruella intervino. –Han sido míos por años.

-¿Y por qué se quiere deshacer de ellos? No comprendo.

-Somos nuevas en este lugar y tenemos que cuidar de nuestra… sobrina. - Úrsula titubeó un instante y enseguida la mujer de ojos azules la sacó de su abrigo.

-¡Dios! Esa criatura es muy nueva… No deberían sacarla a la calle… ¿Dónde está su madre?

-Verá. –Cruella se estaba empezando a desesperar. –Su madre no se encuentra en este mundo, somos lo único que tiene.

-Lo siento muchísimo, no debí preguntar. – El hombre parecía mortificado. –Pobre criatura, sin embargo lamento decirles que no tengo dinero suficiente para comprar sus joyas, cualquier cosa que les pueda dar no igualará su valor.

-Escuchaste al hombre, vámonos.

-No, alto. –Úrsula no sabía si tendrían otra oportunidad de pasar por personas de ese nuevo mundo. – Por favor, sé que tiene algo para ofrecernos.

El hombre pareció dudar un momento y enseguida respondió. – Puedo ofrecerles una suma de dinero bastante respetable y las escrituras de un viejo piso en Boston. –Aunque yo continuaría teniendo ventaja.

-Tiene un trato. –La mujer estrechó su mano ante el indignante gesto de Cruella.

-¿Qué demonios es un Boston? –Susurró molesta al oído de su compañera del mar.

-¿Vamos Cruella, dónde está tu sentido de aventura? No parece que estemos ni siquiera cerca de volver a casa y muero de hambre.

\- No tener magia te está haciendo débil.

-Tener magia parece no tener ningún significado para ti en este lugar. – Respondió.

El tramite entero les tomó el resto del día, el anciano les dio un mapa para llegar a Boston –Lo cual para sorpresa de ambas mujeres era una ciudad.- y les indicó cómo tomar el autobús así como la dirección, hizo entrega de todo en un portafolio de cuero, sin embargo con el pasar de las horas, la pequeña Lilly empezaba a resentir la falta de alimento

-Úrsula, haz que se calle. – Pidió agitándola de arriba hacia debajo de forma brusca. –Empezaba a bajar el sol y aún no estaban cerca de tener alimento, pero al menos tenían dinero y un lugar dónde vivir.

-Necesita ropa y comida, tú también estarías incómoda si no llevaras nada puesto. Debe haber una tienda por aquí, estamos llamando demasiado la atención de las personas con todo ese ruido.

-¿Y dónde vamos a conseguir una vaca? Tenemos las monedas de este mundo, ¿Cierto?, hay que preguntar dónde conseguir una vaca.

-No son monedas, son "Dólares", al parecer estos papeles nos conseguirán cosas. – Explicó mostrándole el enorme fajo de billetes de cien. Y si vamos a ir a Boston, no podemos llevar una vaca.

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Debe haber algún vendedor, o algún lugar de comida…

-¿Quién llora como alma en pena? – La voz de una mujer las hizo congelarse y girar a su encuentro. –Mi nombre es Ingrid, ¿No son de aquí, cierto?

-Nueva York. –Úrsula se apresuró.

-Claro… bueno, no tenía idea de que en Nueva York dejaran llorar a los bebés, esa criatura tiene hambre.

-Bueno, su madre no está en este mundo y no tenemos una vaca, no voy a permitir que nos juzgue por no tener idea de qué hacer. –Cruella siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo y con la niña bien sujeta contra su pecho.

-Como quieran… Pero si no son de por aquí, ya saben, Nueva York, les sugiero comprar pañales, ropa y leche de fórmula para recién nacidos, unas cuantas mamilas, agua purificada… la lista es larga, hay un supermercado calle abajo… es decir, una tienda, no olviden pagar al salir. – Ingrid les obsequió una sonrisa suave y siguió su camino sin prestarles más atención.

-¿Crees que ella sepa que no somos de Nueva York?

-Claro que lo sabe. Vamos a ese súper mercado, no soporto este ruido.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3:**

**Compras.**

"Agua cien por ciento purificada" Se leía en el estante que contenía sinfín de botellas de agua de distintos tamaños, formas y nombres.

-Mira esto, Cruella, es agua en una botella que no es de cristal ni de piel.

-Bueno, mete varias, ¿Qué esperas? – Ordenó señalando el interior del carrito de súper mercado. De no ser porque habían observado a tres mujeres y dos hombres adultos tomar un carrito antes de incursionar en la tienda no habrían sabido dónde poner las cosas.

-¿Crees que con cuatro sea suficiente para llegar a Boston? – La mujer se las apañaba para detener cuatro galones de agua con sus dos brazos mientras le mostraba.

-No tengo idea, sólo mete el agua y camina, la gente nos mira… Oh… observa. –Señaló al horizonte, sorprendida. –Esa pintura en el techo, es una criatura como Lilly bebiendo de una botella con un… cosa. -¡Hey! –Gritó causando sobresalto en una mujer con un infante en su carrito de compras. -¿Dónde consigo uno de esos?- Inquirió señalando la publicidad en el techo.

-¿Un bebé? –La mujer inquirió sin entender.

-No, el frasco del que bebe.

-Oh… claro, claro, en el siguiente pasillo. –Respondió un tanto sorprendida por el enorme abrigo blanco y negro de Cruella y sin hacer otro comentario siguió caminando.

-¿Por qué en este mundo hay tantas variedades de la misma cosa? –Quiso saber Úrsula mientras sostenía dos marcas distintas. -Esta dice "La mejor opción para su bebé" ¿Qué opinas?

-Son exactamente iguales.-Exclamó exasperada. –Estoy segura de que no importa… oh… ropa, ropa pequeña, Úrsula, como Lilly. –Mientras caminaba se daba cuenta de que la sección de ropa infantil parecía no tener fin. –Creí que tendríamos que comprar tela y hacerlo nosotras mismas. – Declaró metiendo un par de conjuntos de color rojo, blanco y negro, vestidos y zapatos, abrigos y cobijas. –Aquí hay un bolso grande "Pañalera", ¿Por qué el bolso tiene un nombre diferente? ¿La mujer dijo que debíamos comprar pañaleras?

-Creo que dijo pañales…

-¡Hey tú! – Le gritó a uno de los dependientes de chaleco azul que contenía el logo de la tienda. -¿Dónde están los pañales?

-Pasillo siete, señora. – La mirada del joven era baja y temerosa ante la fuerte voz que imponía Cruella.

-Escuchaste al joven, vamos al pasillo siete. –Indicó mientras empujaba y al llegar al se dieron cuenta de que era igual que con el agua y las botellas: Sin fin de formas, tamaños y empaques.

-Estos dicen "Recién nacido", llevemos estos Cruella.

-¿Qué más falta?

-Leche de fórmula. Sea lo que sea que eso signifique… No grites, no quiero que llamemos más la atención. - ¿Disculpe? Leche de fórmula para bebé. –Le preguntó a una dama que trataba de decidir entre Huggies y Pampers (al parecer nisiquiera las personas de este mundo se adaptaban a la inmensa variedad).

-Claro, al final del pasillo. –Sonrió al verlas tan comprometidas con el asunto. Lilly finalmente se había cansado de llorar, o tal vez no tenía más energía para hacerlo y la pequeña, aun sin ropa se limitaba a succionar su puño y a gemir con suavidad.

-Gracias, una pregunta más: ¿Cuál debemos comprar para un recién nacido?

-Le recomiendo la de la tapa azul y el empaque dorado, si su bebé es muy chico consíganla en "Etapa inicial".

-Lo tengo. –Respondió mientras caminaba hasta el fondo del pasillo y se apresuraba con la lectura de latas de leche. –Aquí esta, ¿Nos falta algo más?

-No tengo idea…

-Oh… esto tiene sentido. –Declaró aún con la lata en sus manos y leyendo las instrucciones.

-Saca una botella especial para bebés de su empaque. –Solicitó mientras ponía la lata en el interior y sacaba un galón de agua. –Sostenla, la llenaré.

-¿Le vas a dar agua a la criatura?

\- No, voy a preparar la formula, es como hacer una poción. - A penas tuvo la botella llena de agua, se dispuso a abrir la lata y poner cuatro cucharadas de fórmula antes de cerrarlo y agitar. -¿Ves? Tal como el cuadro en el techo, ponlo en su boca, veamos si funciona. –Le pidió con seguridad y Cruella tomó el frasco y lo puso sobre los diminutos labios de la niña quien al instante empezó a succionar con fuerza, bebiendo lo más rápido que su pequeño ser le permitía.

-Oh vaya, funciona. –La voz de la mujer dejaba sonar su impresión mientras la alimentaba.

-Bien, al parecer todo viene con indicaciones. –Mira, los pañales dicen que el dibujo va al frente. –Explicó sacando uno del empaque y se lo colocó lo mejor que pudo sin retirarla de los brazos de su compañera. -¿Le ponemos un traje?

-¿Tu qué crees? No es de gente decente ir por la vida desnuda. Ponle ese vestido suave de color negro, yo detengo sus hombros y tú la metes.

-No lo creo… la puedo vestir en esa posición en la que está. –Dijo mientras le quitaba la etiqueta al vestido y lo metía por las diminutas piernas y enseguida los brazos. –Enderézala un poco para abotonar y estará lista.

-¿Lo tienes?

-Lo tengo. –Le hizo saber mientras le permitía recostarla de nuevo y la envolvían en una de las mantas que habían tomado. –Bien, estamos listas para ir a pagar por lo que hemos usado.

-Bien, no soporto este lugar, es demasiado brillante. –dijo mientras le entregaba a la niña que aún comía y empujaba con ambas manos el carrito. –Ohhh chocolates. –Exclamó tomando las golosinas que guiaban a la caja. –Quiero todo esto. –le hizo saber al cajero.

-Muy bien madame, ¿Algo más? Claro, todo esto. –Expresó mientras sacaba del compartimento el empaque abierto de pañales, las botellas de agua… e incluso a la pequeña para que identificara el vestido que le habían puesto.

-Oh… vaya, bien, le sugiero que la próxima vez espere a salir de la tienda antes de empezar a hacer uso de los productos…. Claro solo es una sugerencia. –Concluyó intimidado ante la desaprobación de ambas mujeres.


End file.
